


Spiderman and Fly-Girl

by theappleppielifestyle



Series: base / structure /roof [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen realizes she’s developing superpowers on a Thursday after school, which is lucky, because she thinks people would have noticed if she started hovering in midair during Biology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiderman and Fly-Girl

Gwen realizes she’s developing superpowers on a Thursday after school, which is lucky, because she thinks people would have noticed if she started hovering in midair during Biology.

She doesn’t think she’s floating, at first. For a few seconds she just thinks she’s been reading her essay over long enough that the her bed has started to distort and therefore seems further away than usual. But then she drops her pen and when she reaches down to pick it up, her hand gropes at open air.

She looks down and yelps when she sees the pen, which is several inches below her hovering body.

“Gwen?”

“Shit,” she hisses, uncrossing her legs and staring down at herself. She’s now squatting in midair.

“Gwen, are you okay?” Her mother’s footsteps start sounding down the hall, and Gwen suspects her expression right now would be hilarious if she checked it in the mirror right now.

“Down,” she tries. “Off? Freaking- stop, un-hover-”

Her mother turns the doorknob and Gwen squeaks, stretches downwards for her blanket and drags it up to her chin, twisting in the air so it looks like she’s standing up on her bed.

“Gw-” Her mother stops, doing a double-take. “Uh, sweetie?”

“Yeah, mom,” Gwen croaks, trying to look as innocent as she possibly can, bringing out the family doe-eyes.

“What are you doing?”

“Standing on my bed,” Gwen tries, nonchalant. “What are you doing?”

“Right,” her mother says hesitantly. She glances around the room, and then back to Gwen. “Are Peter or MJ in here?”

“What?” Gwen scrunches her nose. “No, why- NO,” she says, louder than she probably should, as she realizes how high she has the sheet held up. “I’m not naked, mom, clothes and everything, look!”

She starts dropping the sheet, then grabs it again when she realizes her mother will be able to see the several inches of air between her knees and the mattress. But she lets it drop far enough that her mother can see her shirt and her intact jeans, smiling so widely she knows her mother has to suspect something.

“Right,” her mother says again, slower this time. She gives Gwen’s room another once-over. “Honey?”

“Yeah, mom?”

“You know I’m here if you ever need to talk about anything.”

Gwen nods wildly, biting the inside of her cheek so she doesn’t burst out into hysterical laughter. “I know, mom! Bye, mom!”

“Bye,” her mother says, sounding dubious. She looks around Gwen’s room one more time before closing the door, clicking it shut behind her.

Gwen heaves a sigh, lets the sheet drop. She’s still hovering.

“Well,” she says to herself, and then digs out her phone from her pocket. She takes a picture of herself looking confused with the caption  _iM FLOATING IN MIDAIR WHAT THE FUCK HELP_  and snapchats it to Peter and MJ, and then waits.

MJ snapchats back a photo of, presumably, whatever script he’s working on right now with the caption ‘haha what???’ and Peter snapchats back with a picture of his face looking equally confused as hers, captioned with a string of question marks.

Both of these happen in under a minute. Gwen does love her boys.

She snapchats both of them with a picture of her and the space between her and her bed with the caption _GET OVER HER RN PLS <3 <3._

She gets an answer back from MJ, a picture of him and Peter in the back of Aunt May’s car, MJ sticking his tongue out and Peter trying to bite it.

She giggles despite herself and stretches out in the air, nothing above or below her. It’s a weird feeling.

 

 

 

 

There’s a knock at her door fifteen minutes later, and she cranes her head towards it. “Guys?”

“Hi,” they chorus, and Gwen flails upright. She’s been doing midair somersaults around her room, and she doesn’t look too dignified.

“Come in!”

They do, and Gwen grins at them from her ceiling.

They react as Gwen expected them to: MJ whoops in gleeful shock, and then gets his foot stepped on by Peter, who checks over his shoulder and closes the door, locking it behind them.

MJ starts dancing over to her, stretching up on his tiptoes to graze his fingertips against her neck. “Oh, wow, you’re really floating,” he crows, and she grins, grabs his wrist and uses it to pull her down far enough so she can kiss him.

A dazed Peter holds his arm out when she beckons, and she pulls herself over to peck him on the mouth. “You,” he says, “are floating.”

“I am indeed,” she says, and lets go of him. Peter tenses, but Gwen stays where she is, floating in front of their heads.

“Whoa,” MJ says. He waves a hand underneath her. “Did you get bit by a floating spider, or something?”

Gwen throws up her hands. “I think I’d notice if I was around any floating spiders!”

“Could’ve been a small one,” MJ suggests, still holding his flat hand out beneath her like he expects strings to appear.

“I noticed when mine bit me,” Peter says. “It- really hurt.”

“Well, I didn’t get bitten. And if I did, it didn’t hurt.”

“Can you control it?”

“If I concentrate, I can decide which way to go,” Gwen says. “But I haven’t figured out how to make it stop.”

“Have you tried concentrating really, really hard?”

She gives Peter a look. “No, I’ve been floating aimlessly around my room for the last quarter of an hour. Yes, I’ve tried that, I’ve tried clapping, I’ve tried clicking my heels together-”

MJ tugs her down from where she had started absentmindedly floating upwards. “What were you doing before you realized you were floating?” He still has this big, goofy grin on his face, like finding out his girlfriend has a superpower is his early birthday present.

Blowing air out of the side of her mouth, Gwen considers. “Studying? Like always? I don’t know, I was reading, I was kind of distracted.”

“By what?”

“I had this stupid song in my head,” Gwen sighs. “You know, the one Flash kept singing in Chemistry?”

MJ, who doesn’t take Chemistry, looks over at Peter, who does.

After a pointed look from Gwen, Peter starts humming along to a bastardized version of the song Gwen has had in her head for four hours now, and Gwen nods.

“Yeah, that fucking song-”

She yelps, and then suddenly she’s falling, Peter and MJ lunging to catch her. It’s fumbling, and Peter goes sprawling in front of MJ in his haste, which makes MJ trip over as he’s trying to catch both of them.

They land in a tangled heap on the ground, Gwen piled beneath two bony, muscled boys.

“Well, you made it stop,” MJ says from where he’s being muffled by Peter’s armpit.

Gwen nods, easing herself to a sitting position as the two boys untangle themselves from her and each other. “Wow. I’m so glad my mom didn’t walk in just then, I think she thought I was sending you guys nudes before.”

“So, you start flying when you think of ‘Pump It’ by the Black Eyed Peas,” Peter muses.

She shoves him. “No, obviously. I must’ve been doing something else that triggered it.”

“Were you snapping your fingers?”

Gwen turns to MJ. “What?”

“You snap your fingers sometimes when you’re thinking of a tune,” MJ says, Peter nodding beside him. “It’s cute.”

MJ stares at him, a small smile creeping up her face. “ _You’re_  cute.”

“Aw, I know.” MJ grins.

“Peter’s cute, too,” Peter says, faking a dejected sigh, and they both kiss him more or less on the mouth in their haste to comfort him.

“Okay,” Gwen says, once they’ve really and truly messed up her lipgloss. She thinks most of it is smeared across Peter’s cheek from where she bounced off after headbutting MJ in the process of kissing Peter. “So, finger snapping is your great idea.”

MJ shrugs. “Worth a shot.”

“Can’t hurt,” Gwen agrees, and she pinches her fingers together.

She snaps them, and they all grin when she starts floating off the carpet. Gwen wiggles her toes, which are touching nothing.

Another snap, and she lands. They look around at each other, trading wide eyes and even wider smiles.

“Oh my god,” Gwen says, and covers her mouth as she starts giggling. “That is- so stupid, holy shit. What are they going to call me?”

“Snapper,” MJ suggests.

“Ew, like the fish? Fuck that.”

“Whoa, hey,” Peter says, holding up his hands. He gets sidetracked when Gwen takes one of them, turning them over so his palm is flat against hers. She’s always loved Peter’s hands, he has beautiful fingers.

Peter squeezes her hand fondly before continuing, “You want to be a superhero?”

“Well, I have superpowers,” Gwen shrugs. “Though I guess that doesn’t mean I have to be a superhero, I bet there are a lot of them, like, working at checkout counters or accounting or whatever. I mean, what’s the chance that every single person with powers wants to be a superhero?”

“Probably big,” MJ says. “Because EVERYONE WANTS TO BE A SUPERERO OH MY GOD GWEN I AM OUTRAGEOUSLY JEALOUS.” He bites at her neck, growing playfully at the back of his throat.

“Yeah, but you guys know the behind the scenes bits,” Peter says. “The coming home at four in the morning and getting up for school at six, and then hiding if from everyone and limping the whole day because some asshole stabbed you in the thigh for stopping him from jacking a car.”

Gwen hums softly, grazing her fingers down the outside of his thigh where she knows the stab wound is. That was a bad night, with Peter trying hard not to cry as Gwen stitched him up with shaking fingers, giving the needle to MJ when her hands started to tremble too hard. It was a bad school day the day after- Peter managed to get out of P.E. and hobbled around most of his classes, but MJ dragged him into the locker rooms during free period so Peter could have a quiet panic attack, crying from the pain and muffling his sobs in MJ’s shoulder.

“I’m not trying to put a damper on the floating thing,” Peter backtracks. “Just- y’know, checking it’s what you really want.”

“I haven’t exactly thought about it,” Gwen confesses. “I mean, I’m busy enough with school as it is. And there’s my internship on the weekends. I don’t get a day off, and if I start- superheroing, or whatever, that’s my nights gone, too. I’ll be running on empty.”

She looks over at Peter, knocking their shoulders together. “I don’t know how the hell you do it, Peter. I’m exhausted just thinking about it. I’m exhausted enough already, and that’s just school!”

Peter shrugs so their shoulders shift against each other, cotton sweatshirt against Peter’s cheap hoodie. “You don’t have to decide on anything now.”

“You don’t even know how to control the floating thing yet,” MJ nods. “I mean, I assume there’s more to it than the snapping thing. You gotta figure out how to do all the fancy stuff.”

Gwen arches her eyebrows at him. MJ stopped smiling when Peter brought up the stabbing incident, but now it’s twitching at the edges of his lips again, threatening to burst back into the blinding grin that never fails to make Gwen grin back.

“Fancy stuff, you say?”

“Fancy stuff,” MJ confirms. He jerks his head over at Peter. “I mean, Peter had to fuck around with his powers for a while, right? To see what he could do? Maybe you can float and, like. Turn invisible!”

He looks so much like a little kid who just got told Santa is going to pay him a personal visit that Gwen has to lean over and kiss him. He accept the kiss, making a pleased noise into her mouth and kissing her nose when she pulls away.

“Am I getting kisses for suggesting other awesome powers you might have? Because I have a ton, okay-”

“No,” she says, nosing his cheek. “I’m kissing you ‘cause you’re adorable.”

“Peter’s adorable, too,” Peter says, feigning hurt, and the conversation gets put on hold as they tackle him into the carpet, peppering his face and neck with sloppy kisses until Peter is squirming and grinning.

 

 

 

Life goes on as per usual for the next week and a half, except they go over to each other’s houses most days after school to test out Gwen’s newfound superpower.

“Where did you go to test you spidey-powers out,” Gwen asks as she’s pulling herself along the ceiling with Peter crawling next to her.

“The tops of buildings,” Peter said. “But maybe we shouldn’t try that in case you float away.”

“Oh, god,” MJ says, and cracks up. Peter kicks his ankle.

“Don’t laugh, it’d be horrible!”

“I could get caught in a plane propeller like in the cartoons,” Gwen says, and Peter gives her a pouting look.

“Please don’t.”

She rolls herself over, pushing off so she’s floating below where he’s crawling. “I’m planning not to. So, no buildings- where else?”

He shrugs, watching idly as she drifts beside him. “Just around. I swung around a couple of abandoned places, got caught by some hobos and swung away.”

“God, I hope I get the spidey-sense.” She chins herself on his shoulder. “It’d be so handy.”

“Why, people try to attack you a lot?”

“I would be so afraid of someone sneaking up behind me and pulling me away somewhere to rape me,” she admits. “Skinny, unintimidating teenage girl, remember?”

Peter pulls in his eyebrows sympathetically. “I didn’t consider that.”

“You two know how weird you look up there, right,” MJ calls up to them, and they both twist their heads to gaze down at him. He has a highlighter cap in his mouth, going over his parts in the upcoming play, the script balanced on his knee. “I mean, it’s hot, but still kind of weird.”

“Just like you, MJ,” Peter teases.

MJ flashes him a grin. “How’s the power going, Gwen?”

She cranes her neck around the room, concentrates and wills herself away from Peter, over so she’s hovering on the ceiling over Peter’s bed. “I’m kind of learning how to move around horizontally, and I know how to go upwards, but I’d really like to learn how to go down without grabbing a curtain or something. I’m kind of tired of falling on things.”

“Depends what you fall on,” MJ says. He leans his script against Peter’s bedside table and stretches out so he’s lying parallel to where Gwen’s hovering. He dangles a foot off the bed and bumps his eyebrows up and down at her.

Gwen grins down at him, and uses the wall to manoeuvre herself downwards until she’s hovering about an inch over his body. She snaps his fingers and falls onto him.

MJ lets out an  _oof_  noise from deep in his chest, wraps his arms around Gwen’s hips. They fit as nicely as they always do, and Gwen wriggles so their bodies fit together better.

“You coming down here or what,” MJ calls up to Peter, and Gwen hears a small  _thud_  as Peter lands on all fours, graceful as ever, she assumes. She might need to learn how to do that, whenever she lands she ends up falling over.

Learning how to control her power gets put on hold temporarily as they pause to make out until Aunt May calls them down for dinner. She knocks, but doesn’t come in, which Gwen thinks is good for all of them, since the last three times she’s come in she found them in various stages of dishevelled, casually trying to pretend like clothing hadn’t been quickly flung on three seconds before the door was opened.

 

 

 

 

Having a superpower that is activated by clicking her fingers is more than a little inconvenient, Gwen quickly learns. For one, it’s dangerous to listen to her ipod anywhere she isn’t alone, because she finds herself starting to float upwards after absentmindedly clicking along to whatever song she’s listening to. She tries to find songs without well-determined beats, but it’s a lot of effort and sometimes Gwen wants to listen to catchy pop tunes and not get halfway through to realize she’s hovering an inch above her seat, towards the ceiling of the subway train.

She never hovers high enough that people notice, but it’s been close a few times, and Gwen finds herself considering what she could wear to hide her face. She’d been idly toying with the idea of following Peter out on his night patrols, but she has so many extracurricular activities and she still doesn’t have full control of this whole floating thing.

 _Flying_  thing, she corrects herself one day. Technically, she’s flying, her movements slowly getting less floaty and more like superheroes always look like in the movies, moving through the air with purpose instead of aimlessly and confusedly like Gwen had been doing at the start.

It certainly makes life more exciting- it’s just like when she got asked out by Peter, when she first started dating MJ, like when she found out Peter was Spiderman. She starts grinning for no reason, finds herself jabbing herself in the gums with her toothbrush because of how her smile is stretching her mouth-  _I have a secret, and it’s amazing, and it’s so new and I don’t know what’s going to happen with it_.

Her parents notice and immediately ask her if she’s dating another boy and if that boy is also dating her boyfriends, and if their threesome has turned into a foursome. Gwen just laughs, tells them she’s been having a really good month, and then bewilders them further by kissing them on their cheeks before she leaves for school.

She grins on the subway, hard enough that people edge away from her, and when she gets to school she flings her arms around her two favourite boys’ shoulders, who hug her back automatically.

“Hey, guys,” she whispers. “Guess what? I can fly.”

“We’ve noticed,” MJ stage-whispers.

Gwen grins harder, kisses them both. “I can fucking fly,” she announces quietly, as the rest of the student population shuffles around them, leaving them in their own secret little bubble of Gwen’s unstoppable happiness.

 

 

 

 

A month after she finds herself floating up to the ceiling of her bedroom, Gwen Stacy accompanies one of her boyfriends out on patrol.

Peter made her a suit, of course, with MJ’s mostly helpful interjections in designing it. It’s lightweight, strapping her chest down, white shot through with black and crosshatches of red, kind of Spiderman-esque but not quite, and best of all, there’s a hood.

Gwen loves the hood the best, and the first time she pulls it on to see if it fits right is the first time she feels like she can actually do this, can tackle school and college application and still be a superhero at the same time.

“I’ll be here,” MJ tells them, and Peter and Gwen exchange a look as MJ sits down on Peter’s bed, sipping a glass of lemonade and bending over his script.

He catches them looking and flashes a smile. “What, stop it, you two. Hey, who knows, maybe I’ll get bit by an invisible spider next.”

“I’m ninety percent sure I didn’t get bit by a floating spider, MJ.” Gwen comes forwards, leaning one knee on the bed. “We’d take you along, if we could.”

“You could learn martial arts,” Peter suggests, and then winces when MJ’s face lights up. “Please don’t, oh my god, you would get shot on the first patrol and I’d feel so guilty.”

MJ laughs. “I’ll be here. Don’t worry about me.”

They kiss him, Gwen first, then Peter, before they both pull the masks up over their heads.

“God,” MJ says, leaning his head on his fist. “I do so love that hoodie. Told you, Peter. It totally works.”

Gwen flicks it, grinning under her mask. “You ready to go, Spiderman?”

“I certainly am- um. Floaty… Uh, Fly-Girl?”

Gwen and MJ crack up.

“Fly-girl,” MJ croaks. “Oh, god.  _Spiderman and Fly-Girl_. That has to end up on every blog by tomorrow morning, they can’t miss an opportunity like that.”

Gwen’s still giggling when she flies out the window, Peter swinging along beside her, heading for the skyscrapers up ahead that light up the skyline.

**Author's Note:**

> here's my [tumblr](http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/).


End file.
